


A decent clutch

by Arpad



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alien anatomy, Other, Oviposition, PWP, manual oviposition?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arpad/pseuds/Arpad
Summary: Broun has read that egg laying can be a pleasurable process, but can’t reach up in there by themself? Valence, as always, is helpful.
Relationships: Kal'mera Broun/Valence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A decent clutch

A quick intake of breath as one of Valence’s knobbly fingers slides deeper into Broun. They struggle not to jerk their hips, press the hard metal digit against their favorite places, “ok ok, just. Valence do you feel that? You’re about there.” Broun’s voice is strained and their belly trembles with the effort to stay still so Valence can feel where they’re going. 

Maybe it’s the psychic connection, but they think they hear Valence gasp as their finger curls into the internal pouch where Broun’s body stores masses of gelatenous eggs, waiting to be fertilized. Finally, Broun allows themselves to roll their hips with a long breathy moan. Valence startles a little, and their flinch combined with Broun’s movement hooks their finger around the thread of a clutch. 

“Yes, there!” Broun curls in on themself towards Valence, grip locking between plates of metal, “P-pull. now, please.” A tentative tug sends a spike of sharp pleasure through Broun’s abdomen, “PLEASE Valence, FUCK” and finally Valence does, spilling eggs into Broun’s oviduct.

Valence begins to stutter, still too timid, so Broun bucks their hips and drags the unforgiving pad of Valence’s finger down and out along the top of their passage, bringing with it a gush of fluid and the first few eggs. 

Broun grasps Valence close, drawing them into themselves again with gasps of “More” “Again, please - Valence” and finally a long drawn out “Yess” as Valence repeats the motion that Broun had shaped for them. The intentional and precise pressure is so much better than Broun’s attempts at doing this alone.

Soon they’re begging Valence for more fingers, crying out with each egg they pass, knowing they’re all more or less the same size but feeling like they’re growing exponentially with each spasm of their body as they get closer to the edge, their nerves amplifying every pressure point and their external genitalia swelling with arousal. 

Valence, confident at last, presses the side of their muzzle to Broun’s cheek and breathes, “ _show me what it looks like when you cum_ ” into the membrane of Broun’s ear. Frantically Broun reaches between their bodies, grasping their two shafts in a tight fist and tugging as Valence, four fingers deep now, fucks into them with the endurance of a machine. 

Within seconds they’re going rigid, choking on air as they gasp. Their gills flair open to compensate. They paint Valence’s torso in strings of viscous white fluid and soak the bed under them as they tremble and jerk, their orgasm ripping through them in waves. 

Broun hasn’t even regained their breath when they look up at Valence with watery eyes and a shaky grin, “now put them back in”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m more a fanartist than a writer, so if you want visual examples of what i probably didn’t describe well, you’re welcome to dig through the media tab on nsfw twitter!
> 
> sfw/main: @fero_feritas  
> nsfw: @agent_heard 
> 
> come yell at me about apostolicean anatomy!


End file.
